polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Kobold
Kobolds arrived some time following the coming of dragons. Legends very, but sages do agree the Kobold race is the byproduct of Draconic Transmutation experiments on Orcs. It seems that upon arriving on Polaqu some of the Dragons where looking for a race bread for war that they could subjugate and use for their own sinister ends. Though powerful and brutal, all but the brightest specimens possessed possessed little, if any, Arcane potential. Further, most dragons found the appearance of Orcs to be repugnant. So, the Dragons struck an ideological compromise. With powerful Transmutation magic they impregnated several female Orcs with tailored genetic material from both Orcs and unhatched dragon eggs. Kobolds bear the coloration of the Dragon stock they where created from, as well as the moral tendencies of each. After several failed attempts over many years, the Kobold race as it is known across Polaqu emerged. These new creatures where much weaker than Orcs, but where quite limber and are thus able to beat Orcs at their own game when employing strike-and-fade or wolf-pack tactics. Moreover, they posses arcane potential far above that of Orcs; something more valuable to Dragons anyway than mere physical strength. In addition, Kobolds are made in the image of their creators: and their creations know it. The Kobold culture gives homage certain Dragons, revering them as gods and creating what is known today as The Dragon Cult. Some Kobolds are not content to win lands and slaves to their masters, but strive to ensnare the souls of many in worship of their creators. Sanctimoniously, they seek to cull the realms for willing supplicants, and stroke the egos of their masters; many of which swell with pride believing they are, or can become, gods themselves. As a result of the religious fervor among Kobolds toward their Draconic masters, holy wars often erupt between factions that swear loyalty to opposed masters. Physical Description Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids of Draconic and Orcish descent with sadistic tendencies. A kobold’s scaly skin range in colors: some are grey, but most share the coloration Dragon of their Draconic ancestor. It has glowing red eyes. Its tail is nonprehensile. Kobolds wear ragged clothing, favoring red and orange. A kobold is 2 to 2½ feet tall and weighs 35 to 45 pounds. Kobolds speak Draconic with a voice that sounds like that of a yapping dog. Combat Kobolds like to attack with overwhelming odds—at least two to one—or trickery; should the odds fall below this threshold, they usually flee. Because Kobold eggs have become a popular delicacy among Gnomes, they attack gnomes on sight; if their numbers are equal. They begin a fight with ranged attacks and magic, closing only when they can see that their foes have been weakened. Whenever they can, kobolds set up ambushes near trapped areas. Light Sensitivity (Ex) Kobolds are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Skills Kobolds have a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. Challenge Rating Kobolds with levels in NPC classes have a CR equal to their character level -3. Grey Kobold Characters Kobold characters possess the following racial traits: * -4 Strength, +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution. * Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. * A kobold’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Skills: A kobold character has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (trapmaking), Profession (miner), and Search checks. * Racial Feats: A kobold character gains feats according to its character class. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Qualities (see above): Light sensitivity. * Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Common, Undercommon. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. * Level adjustment +0.